


She's Mine

by queenofthefallenangels



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Possessive Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels
Summary: Jon and Reader have been having a secret affair behind Renee’s and Kenny Omega’s back. Y/N does her best to stop it, but Jon won’t hear it.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Kenny Omega/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I gripped onto the ends of my desk as I felt him thrust harder into me. He wrapped his hands through my hair making a makeshift ponytail as he pushed in me, pulling on my hair to arch my back forcing himself deeper inside me. I was clutching tightly around him, moaning like a wild animal as he went at a fast and hard pace.  
I did my best to keep my noises low, though no one was there. Everyone had left for the night to get ready for the show tomorrow. We were the only ones left in the building. I was still nervous that anyone could come back at any time. Someone could come back and hear our moans and the slapping of him against my behind.  
He wrapped his other hand around my waist, holding me close to his body. His rough hands fell between my legs as he began to rub my clit, sending shocks through my body. His lips moved towards my ear. “Cum for me, kitten. Cum on this cock for me.” He growled low. All I could do was nod. It wasn’t long before his wish was granted. He groaned. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” He said following right behind me as he filled me with his seed.  
~~~~  
I was fixing my shirt when I turned to Jon, “We can’t do this anymore.”  
He was pulling his pants up but didn’t look at me. “Why?” He asked me.  
“Jon, I think you know why.” I sighed. I looked down at my nails and started playing with the chipped polish. “If Kenny were to-”  
“Fuck Kenny,” He said cutting me off. “Fuck Kenny right to hell. He’s a piece of shit that doesn’t deserve you.”  
I shook my head, “Okay, fine, not Kenny, but Renee. If Renee finds out.”  
Jon just shook his head. “How is this any different than what she did to me with Corey?” He asked me.  
“Well, I don’t want to be used for your revenge,” I said as I straightened my skirt. I started looking around for my underwear, but it wasn’t anywhere I could see. I looked under the desk, but it still wasn’t there.  
“You know you aren't some way of getting revenge against her.” He walked over to me and cupped his hands around my face forcing me to look at him. “I do this because I want to do this. I want you and only you. I don’t want Renee anymore.” He leaned down, “Just you, kitten.”  
I bit my lip as he leaned the rest of the way and kissed my lips. This had to be the hardest thing to do, but I knew I couldn’t keep doing this to Kenny. Sure, Kenny hadn’t been the greatest boyfriend in the world lately. It didn’t give me the right to cheat. I knew that, but Jon and I had something. We had created some sort of bond over the last year while working at AEW together.  
I am one of the writers on AEW and though Jon barely ever needs one of us, he always came to me to ask me about his ideas. He said I was like his muse. I brought out the best in his ideas. I was always happy to help him out whenever I could.  
Kenny never seemed to like Jon always being by me. I used to tell him there was nothing to worry about. There wasn’t at first, but that had changed a couple of months ago when Jon had kissed me out of the blue after he had an amazing promo. I was taken aback at first, but soon I melted right into his arms.  
“You are still married. This shouldn’t be happening.” I said as I walked towards the door. “You are with Renee and I am with Kenny.”  
“Renee doesn’t love me as you do. She doesn’t look at me like you do. She never has looked at me like you do.” He moved closer to me pressing me against the door. “I know something that I do to you that Kenny can’t.” I moaned softly feeling his dick getting hard again against my back. God, it was so hard to resist him. I wish I had met him before I met Kenny and before he met Renee so things could have worked out perfectly for us. We wouldn’t have to hide behind closed doors.  
“Look, Y/N, please don’t end this.”  
I shook my head, “I have to. I am sorry, Jon. I can’t keep doing this anymore. I love you, but it’s over.”  
His bright blue eyes darkened. Not with lust, but with anger and pain. I hated that I had to hurt him, but there was no other way around it. What we were doing was wrong and it went on long enough.  
He left the room slamming the door behind him as he went, making me let out a soft squeak as he did. I went to the door and watched him leave. He let out a puff of smoke as he walked towards the exit. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched him leave. I couldn’t believe I had just broken up with the only man that truly loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking it off with Jon, she reflects on her relationship with Kenny and how it all started with Jon that fateful night.

The next night was the show. I always got there early and ended up staying late most show nights. I would be on my feet endlessly trying to help people and making sure that no last-minute changes needed to be made. I worked very hard at my job especially seeing how I was lucky to even have a job here. I needed to keep that job here. I had been worried about losing it ever since the affair started with Jon especially since Kenny was the one that got me the job in the first place.   
Kenny and I met while he was in Japan wrestling and I was in school on a foreign exchange program in Japan and my roommates had talked me into going with them to one of the wrestling matches. I had very little interest back then in wrestling. My roommate told me that Japanese wrestling was nothing like American wrestling and she thinks I would love it if I gave it a chance. She was right. I adored wrestling as soon as I saw it the first time. After I came home from the first time seeing it, I began to do tons of research on the different types. I had become obsessed with going to a match every night that they had one.   
That was how I met Kenny. Kenny was wrestling one night when I was in the front row. He had done a high dive onto the person outside of the ring. Only, he missed his mark and went flying into me. He knocked me off my feet in more ways than one.  
Medics took me behind the scenes to get checked up on as the matches resumed. They were going to take me to the ER because it looked like I had gotten a concussion. I had no friends with me because for some dumb reason I went by myself tonight. Everyone else was busy with school work, but I had made sure my schoolwork was done before I came here tonight.   
Kenny had heard that I was back here and came rushing back there to make sure I was okay. He said he felt horrible for the botched move he did. I am not exactly sure what I told him, but my memory is hazy from that night, but I remember him there. I remember him deciding to come with me because I had no one else to go with me. He waited in the waiting room while they looked at my head and made sure I got home okay.   
“You know, a girl like you shouldn’t be out here alone.” He had told me while we were outside my dorm room.   
I shook my head, “I should know better, but I really wanted to see the matches tonight. I didn’t think I would actually be in the matches.”   
He smiled and chuckled softly at my joke. “You are really a dedicated fan.”   
“Yes, I guess I didn’t grow up with wrestling like my roommates. I want to see what I missed all these years. I really love it.”   
He nodded and leaned in, “You know, I have to say, you are the cutest girl I have ever fallen on while doing that move.” My cheeks darkened as the blood rushed to them. Was he actually saying this to me? I couldn’t believe my ears.   
He slipped a number into my hands before kissing my cheek. “I hope your boyfriend doesn’t mind me doing that.”   
“I don’t have one.”  
“All the better.” He said with a sweet smile before he left me standing there.   
I texted him the next day, not even waiting as long as everyone told me to. He asked me out to dinner to make up for the concussion and I agreed. Just like that, the rest was history.   
Kenny and I were really happy together. The hardest part used to be the long-distance we had while I finished school and he traveled. He wouldn’t let me quit though. He said it would all be worth it someday. He made that promise to me and it seemed like it was fulfilled when he was able to get me a writing job with absolutely no experience in writing. He made sure that we would never spend days apart as we used and everything was perfect or so I thought. It wasn’t until the night that he won the belt from Jon Moxley.   
\---  
I was running to go congratulate Kenny on winning the belt when someone stopped me in my tracks. It was Don. He was part of Kenny’s new gimmick to help merge some people with impact into AEW. I had met him once before and he rubbed me the wrong way. He really did now with his hand in the air stopping me. “Kenny is busy right now.”  
“He can’t be too busy for his girlfriend,” I said crossing my arms. Kenny was never too busy for me. He always made time for me.   
Don scoffed and rolled his eyes, but let me pass through anyway. I smiled as I passed through and saw Kenny sitting there. “Kenny,” I said, opening my arms with a hug, but he didn’t hug back. “What’s wrong?”   
He didn’t look at me. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong, she asks. Like you don’t know what’s wrong. You have still been helping Jon write promos.”   
“He just asks me to go over a few things with me. Just like some of the other guys do. Adam still does at times. Jon basically writes his own and just asks me how it sounds. I don’t see the problem.”   
“The problem is, girl,” Don interjected. “Where do your loyalties lie?”   
“Excuse me?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at Don. “I am doing my job. It is the one that you wanted me hired on for, Kenny,” I pointed out. “I don’t get what the big deal is about me working with Jon or how it is any different from any other guy on the roster.”   
“Little girl,” Don started, but Kenny stopped him.   
“Let me talk with her about it alone.” He said as he took my hand and led me to the corner. I bit my lip. I didn’t like where this was going. Kenny never had a problem with me working around other men before, so why now? Why Jon? It couldn’t be just because they had a rivalry on the show. That was planned to be over soon.   
“I don’t want you helping Jon anymore. He can do great promos on his own. We are supposed to be against each other. It looks bad with you helping him if others see that they might think something of us up. Besides, he might be using you. You know, as a way to get into my head. He is just using you to get to me. He might think that he can use you as a way to get me jealous or something stupid like that.”   
My mouth dropped at his words, “What, you don’t think he would actually ask for my help otherwise?” I couldn’t help the small tinge that his words made me feel.   
Kenny shook his head, “You're a great writer in all, but he has said a million times he doesn’t want writers' help with his promos. Why would he pick you out of all the writers to help? I think it’s better if you stay away before you end up getting hurt in this mess.”   
I shook my head. I didn’t want to believe the words he was saying. Jon treated me like a friend. It was no lie, I had been a huge fan of his when I found him during my research of the WWE. I might have developed a small crush on him. The fact remained he was married and I was with Kenny. It was nothing more than a harmless friendship where we help each other. “I don’t think Jon is using me to get to you. Maybe he is actually genuine. Maybe he actually likes my writing.”   
“That man doesn’t have a genuine bone in his body.” Kenny sneered. “Whatever he made you think is a lie.”   
“Why are you acting so jealous, Kenny?” This wasn’t like Kenny at all. I didn’t know what was going on here, but whoever this man was it wasn’t Kenny.  
Kenny cocks his head to the side, “Is there something I need to be jealous of? I am just trying to protect your feelings here. I know what a big fan of his you were and it's easy to get caught up in, but is there something I need to be jealous of now?” His eyes darkened a bit as he looked at me. “  
“Of course not. He’s married.” I snapped. “Why do I need protecting? I can take care of myself.”   
“I don’t care if he’s married or not. If there is something I need to concern myself with telling me!” Kenny hissed.   
“No, Kenny, you are acting ridiculous.” This was so out of character of him to be like this. He never cared who I was around before. I could be around tons of different guys and he never cared. Why now? And why with Jon?  
“I gotta have you on my side, (Y/N),” Kenny told me. “You’re my number one girl and I want to show you off. I have plans of you coming out with me on stage.” He wrapped his arm around me.   
“Why?” I asked. He had never wanted me part of his act before. Why would having the belt make any difference? I looked down at my outfit. I wasn’t exactly wearing something you could go out on stage with. It was office casual at best. “What would I wear?”   
“Don,” He called Don back. “Show her the outfit.” He said snapping his fingers. Don nodded as he pulled out the outfit. My mouth dropped. It wasn’t a bad outfit by any means. It just wasn’t...something I would wear. It was a tight black dress that was very short with black sparkly pumps.  
“Uh, babe, I like it, but it’s not something I would wear,” I said biting my lip. Heels and I had never done well together and that dress was so short. I was nervous that I was going to embarrass myself on national tv.   
“Come on, you will look great in it.” He said with a smile. “Go try it on for me.”   
I sighed and did that to make him happy even though I was not in this dress at all. I did my best to walk in the heels but my ankles bent all-around in them. It was not comfortable at all.   
Did I wear it for Kenny that Wednesday night? Yes, of course, I did. I allowed him to show me off as well like I was some trophy wife with his new belt. I didn’t know who I hated more, the belt or Don for changing Kenny. Kenny never cared what I wore. He never wanted me to dress up so he could show me off. He was proud of who I was and wouldn’t have ever made me wear that dress.   
I left Kenny in catering to go get some air after his bit with the belt. I leaned against the wall and slid my way down to the ground, kicking off my shoes as I did. I didn’t mean to start crying. It kind of just happened. Kenny was acting like an asshole and I just wanted the Kenny I loved back. I would have been fine if this was just an act on stage, but he was changing off stage too.   
“Hey,” came a voice. I looked up to see Jon come out of a puff of smoke. “You know crying in the alleyway isn’t the best idea.” He said sitting down next to me. He let out a slight groan as he got down. I rolled my eyes at him. “I would hate to see what would have happened if it wasn’t me that stumbled onto you. Now, what's wrong, kitten?” He asked me. I don’t understand why, but anytime he called me kitten butterflies flew around in my stomach and a small smile came on my face.   
“Nothing, it’s just Kenny is being...an asshole.” I sighed. “He doesn’t want me working with you anymore.”   
Jon raised an eyebrow at me. “Why not?” He asked.   
I shrugged, “You are using me as a way to get in his head to make him jealous.”   
Jon let out a low chuckle. “Oh, wow.” He shook his head before taking another puff of his cigarette. “I didn’t know he thought that little of me. I don’t use people. I work with you because you actually have good ideas unlike some of the other crap writers they got around here.”   
I let out a small giggle. “So, you aren’t using me?” I asked him.   
“No! I would never use someone just to make someone jealous and if I wanted to make Kenny jealous.” He looked over at me, but his eyes didn’t meet mine. They were looking down at me in the dress. “It wouldn’t have gone like that.” His eyes met back up to mine. “Besides, I think you need to reevaluate who is using who here. That’s a nice dress, but it doesn’t seem like you.”   
I shook my head. “No, I hate it. I don’t mind skirts or dresses, but I can’t wear heels and it felt like he was showing me off as a trophy. Like look, guys, I have a hot young girlfriend you wish you had. I don’t like that side of him. He used to like me for who I was not because he could show me off.” I said letting another tear fall. Jon reached up with his rough and calloused thumb and wiped it away. “Thank you, Jon,” I said resting my head on his hard shoulder.  
“For what?” He asked.   
“For being my friend and not using me,” I said. We sat there in silence for a bit before Jon spoke again.   
Well, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Before I knew it his lips were crashing onto mine. I couldn’t believe it. My heart did somersaults as his scent hit my nose. Cigarettes and mint. A spark hit me as we kissed. Something I never felt kissing anyone before. That was how my affair with Jon Moxley all began. He kissed me in a dirty alley and after that, we couldn’t get enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader confronts Jon about his early return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse

“What’s Jon doing here?” I asked Brandi when I saw Jon in the back. I hadn’t talked to him since last night when I ended it with him. I felt horrible. The last few months of us sneaking around were amazing. I didn’t want them to stop, but I had to. Kenny was starting to notice something. It wasn’t hard to hide this affair from him the last few months. He had been busy with impact and Aew that not very much of his attention went on me. It didn’t bother me though, because I couldn’t stand when his attention was on me. It just ended in fights. 

Jon was also spending some time off AEW. He still came to the office from time to time. Mostly he had come to see me, but not that anyone knew that. He did have other reasons to be there. 

Tonight, I thought Jon was signed up for a promo that they shot last night. He never said anything about coming back to work just yet. Not to me at least. 

And why would he? We weren’t together. I shouldn’t act so surprised, but it kind of stung at the same time. I ended things with him. He had no reason to tell me anything anymore. For all I knew he hated me after the things I said yesterday. 

“Change of plans,” Brandi said, taking me out of my thoughts. “He said he changed his mind and is going back after the belt.” She shrugged. “It was really last minute. He called in the middle of the night and said he wants to settle a score with Kenny.”  
My stomach felt like it fell to the floor at her words. Something told me that this had nothing to do with the belt. It had all to do with me. 

\--

I searched everywhere for Jon. He was nowhere in the building. I was able to find Eddie who pointed me towards the door that Jon was taking his smoke break by. I pushed open the door and walked out to see him standing there. The cigarette stuck between his fingers at his side. He was wearing his cargo army pants with one of his cut off jean jackets with Mox on the back. He looked...I couldn’t think of that now. 

He looked over when he heard the door close and saw me. He rolled his eyes when he looked at me and took another puff. It wasn’t exactly the greeting I expected or really wanted. 

“What do you want, (Y/N)? You want to rip my heart out again or something?” He asked with a sneer in his voice. “I mean you already crushed it into a million pieces, but hey maybe you want to crush into a few trillion.”

I took a deep breath, his words hitting me hard. “I did what I thought was right,” I said looking at my feet.  
He let out a small laugh. “Just because something isn’t right, doesn’t make it wrong. What Kenny is doing to you is wrong. What my so-called wife does to me is wrong. What we did...made me so happy that I don’t want to be right again. I am at the top of my game wrestling wise. Best of the best. You know who I wanted to be at the top with me? You. I wanted you.” He said, chucking the cigarette filter to the side as he stepped towards me. “You made me feel something I never felt before in my life and you just go and rip that away from me. Why? Because it isn’t right. We both knew it wasn’t right when we started messing around so give me another damn reason.” He said as he walked me against the wall, blocking my way with his hands on both sides of my head against the wall. “It was Kenny, wasn’t it?” 

I swallowed. I was scared, but not so scared that it didn’t make me wish he would take me right here in the alley. “Look, Kenny was starting to ask questions about my late nights at work. He saw one of the….bruises you left on my thighs. Kenny said that if I was lying about it being another man. He would kill that other man and….” I didn’t finish the rest of the sentence. He was pretty drunk that night he said it, but I couldn’t write it off as drunk missayings. 

“I would love to see him try and kill me without help. He couldn’t do shit.” Jon laughed. “I am not scared of Kenny. You should know that.” Jon searched my eyes. “You do know that right?”  
“I didn’t want to risk it.”  
Jon let go of the wall. “Why the fuck are you protecting me? I can take care of myself.”  
“He was so mad that night. I am not scared he will hurt you, but I am scared he will get others to help him. Outnumber you.” 

Jon shook his head before he grabbed my arm. I let out a small sound as he did. “What are you doing?” I asked. He lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach. He touched the small bruise that was left behind. 

“I knew something was up when you wanted to keep your shirt on.” He shook his head. “What the fuck did he do to you?” 

I looked down, “Nothing he just pushed me into a table. It was an accident. He was drunk and-”  
Jon didn’t even wait for me to finish my sentence before he was right back through the door leaving me alone.


End file.
